


The writtings on the wall

by PrettyRedx



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRedx/pseuds/PrettyRedx
Summary: Scully was on her way to work when she heard a song that reminded her a lot about her relationship with Mulder. This a song a fic and a one shot. I hope you like it!
Relationships: Dana Scully/Other(s), Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 8





	The writtings on the wall

It was a rainy day in Washington DC, but Dana Scully didn’t care. She was used to it. She lost count of how many rainy days she spent in her little house, with the crackling noise of the fire from the chimney and the warm smell of hot chocolate mixed with cinnamon and a dash of... him.

Him, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about him. It didn’t matter what she did, the Universe or God or whoever made sure that she would always think of him.

Dana tried to distract herself in her way to work, although the rain wasn’t helping her. She decided to turn on the radio, to see if a song would take her mind off things…

A melody filled with violins and a piano started to play, and a man’s beautiful voice started to sing. Singing words that were only for her, making her remember things she didn’t want to think of. The song was about her, she was sure of that.

**_I’ve been here before_ **

**_But always hit the floor_ **

**_I’ve spent a lifetime running_ **

**_And I always get away_ **

She did spend a lifetime running… running from the government, running from all the gossip of the FBI, running from little green men, running from her feelings, running from her thoughts… like she is doing right now

**_But with you I’m feeling something_ **

**_That makes me want to stay_ **

Suddenly, the memory of their first day together came into her head. It was true; despite the “Spooky” rumors and the constant supervision from her superiors… she wanted to stay. And that’s what she did

**_I’m prepared for this_ **

**_I never shoot to miss_ **

She stayed because she wanted to prove that she wasn’t a scared little girl. She wanted to prove that she knew what she was doing, that it didn’t matter that she was a girl because she would get the job done. Even with the FBI’s most unwanted man.

**_But I feel like a storm is coming_ **

**_If I’m gonna make it through the day_ **

The lyric of the song brought her back from the past. It seemed like a storm was coming and she couldn’t help but to think of him again. Of how much she wanted to spend that storm with him.

**_There is no more use in running_ **

Maybe the man in the song was right. Maybe it was time to stop running away from him

**_This is something I gotta face_ **

She wasn’t sure that she wanted to face that, she wasn’t so sure about that conversation. She wasn’t sure if he still wanted her. She was afraid.

**_If I risk it all_ **

**_Could you break my fall?_ **

_If_? She _risked_ it all. No “Ifs”. It was a fact. She risked her reputation, she risked her job, her medical career, she risked her family, she risked herself… only ‘cause she knew she would never fall; because he would always catch her, no matter where she was. She risked it all for him, and she would do it again

**_How do I live? How do I breathe?_ **

**_When you’re not here I’m suffocating_ **

She didn’t know how. She didn’t know how she was living… how she was breathing without him. And without William… Oh my god, William

**_I want o feel love, run through my blood_ **

**_Tell me is this where I give it all up?_ **

Why? Why did she give it all up? Why did she have to give him up? She often forgot the reasons; she could only remember his big blue eyes, her eyes.

**_For you I have to risk it all_ **

**_‘Cause the writing’s on the wall_ **

She would do anything for William, she would love and kill for him. Whatever it took to make him safe. She would risk it all again.

**_A million shards of glass_ **

**_That haunt me from my past_ **

Like always…like today. Forever haunted from her past

**_As the stars begin to gather_ **

**_And the light begins to fade_ **

**_When all hope begins to shatter_ **

**_Know that I won’t be afraid_ **

The stars… all the answers were there, weren’t they? The “Truth”… his truth, her truth. The reason of her misery, of her life; the reason why she was left barren and without her son. She remembered the light, that bright light in that horrible moment where her life was decided for her. She remembered feeling lonely and scared like she had never felt before. She really thought she was going to die. Then she remembered the lake and the amazing sensation of peace that she felt, she was ready to go, until she heard him. She was not sure of what he said, but she was sure that it was his voice. His soft, deep, peaceful voice. She wasn’t afraid anymore, so she opened her eyes.

**_If I risk it all_ **

**_Could you break my fall?_ **

**_How do I live? How do I breathe?_ **

**_When you’re not here I’m suffocating_ **

**_I want to feel love, run through my blood_ **

**_Tell me is this where I give it all up?_ **

**_For you, I have to risk it all_ **

**_Cause the writings on the wall_ **

She parked her car and went down to the elevator, to the basement. She kept thinking about that song. It was still playing in her head, she couldn’t help but to feel absurdly related to the lyrics

**_How do I live? How do I breathe?_ **

**_When you’re not here I’m suffocating_ **

She really was suffocating, she couldn’t take it anymore. There was nothing left to lose, she had risked it all before and they were both still alive

**_I want to feel love, run through my blood_ **

And frankly, she never stopped loving him and she was tired of pretending that she did. She missed his kisses, the sunflower seed taste of his lips, the feel of his hands on her hips. She missed the excitement that he made her feel every time he touched her.

**_Tell me is this where I give it all up?_ **

**_For you, I have to risk it all_ **

She was going to do it. The universe or God did have message for her today, and she listened. There it was, the writing on the wall, what started it all. “I want to believe”

She really wanted to believe that it would work out this time. Not the aliens and the conspiracy, she didn’t want to believe in that, she didn’t care about that. She wanted to believe in him, she wanted to believe in her son, she wanted to believe that it was still possible.

She decided to do it, she would take the chance. She was going to talk to him, that song had opened her eyes. She would risk it all again, she wanted to stay, she wanted to feel love. And she loved him -oh how she loved him- it was only logical. She kept walking until she found their office, her heart was beating like crazy and she didn’t realize that she was crying, tears of sadness and tears of joy. She didn’t care; she finally knew what she wanted

She opened the door to the office. The writing on the wall talked to her once more: “I want to believe”. She looked down and found him immersed in his beloved X Files, looking tired and handsome. He didn’t hear her come in and she decided to let him know that she was there; not only for today, but for every day for the rest of her life. She said the only thing she could think of, she used their own unique way of communication so that he would understand every word she was going to say today.

“Hey Mulder, It’s me” She said in the most meaningful way she could think of. He noticed it, because he looked up and gazed at her, like he always did before.

**_Cause the writings on the wall_ **

The writings on the wall were the only witness of what happened later and Dana Scully was happy about that.

**_The writings on the wall_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The Lyrics belong to Sam Smith and his team


End file.
